


What it takes

by mllesatine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dubious Consent, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: Heath bit his lip before leaning in and putting his mouth to Rhyno's. Not a deep kiss since that wasn't what this was about. This was about keeping his promise. Showing Rhyno that he was willing to do what it took.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt over at the [wrestlingkink2](http://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=4775#cmt4775) kink meme at dreamwidth.  
> Prompt: It looks like everything is going to fall apart, and Heath doesn't know what else to do to try and keep the team together other than offering sex. Maybe it worked for Heath in the past with a different person, kept the tag team together but was generally unpleasant for Heath for whatever reason. But he really likes Rhyno, doesn't want to lose him, so Heath says he would be happy to do whatever Rhyno wanted. Really. Just as long as Rhyno isn't mad at him anymore.

Rhyno stopped the motor and Heath felt both uncomfortable at the sudden silence in the car and was simultaneously hit with a wave of affection for his partner. Rhyno would stop the car at every red light because he didn't want to stink up the road with exhaust fumes, didn't want to waste “earth's precious resources”. Heath knew that because Rhyno had told him when they had started riding together. Rhyno was that kind of guy. It was one of the first things Heath had really noticed about him – how considerate, how genuine he was.

“You wanted to talk?” Rhyno asked.

Heath looked down at his hands, his scratched up knuckles. They'd been beaten down badly in their last match. He knew he had to make his next words count, make the best of this trip.

When he'd fucked up and lost them the championship (they'd fought with everything to get the belts and he gave them away) he'd known that this was going to be their last road trip if he couldn't convince Rhyno that they should stick together. That he was worth sticking around for.

“Heath?” Rhyno asked again into the too long silence.

“Look, I … I know if hasn't been, hasn't gone too well lately...” Heath began and faltered as Rhyno snorted.

“Losing the championship? Yeah, bit of a bummer,” Rhyno interrupted.

“But I want us to stay together. As a team. I think we are good together!” Heath pleaded. He looked up.

Rhyno's face was turned away from him. He was looking out the side window at the empty (eerie in the street light) parking lot. Rhyno had taken the first opportunity to stop the car when Heath had asked and now they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. If a closed Walmart in the dead of night was considered middle of nowhere. Empty parking lots had always given Heath the creeps. He didn't like to be in those places. They left him with a feeling of abandonment and he didn't have to think hard to conjure up an image of a mother driving away while her child watched from the curb. Not that that had ever happened to him. But it could be happening to someone else in a place just like this.

“We'll do better. I will do better,” he promised. Rhyno still wouldn't look at him but Heath was sure Rhyno was grimacing. He probably was tired of hearing those empty promises Heath was trying to feed him.

Heath swallowed. And then (don't think, don't think) he reached over and took Rhyno's hand. Squeezed it.

“I can do better.”

Rhyno squeezed back and let their hands rest on his massive thigh for a few moments before he extracted himself and started the car up again.

“I know, Heath,” he said gently before shifting into gear and letting the car roll to the edge of the lot. He even used the turn signal when driving onto the completely empty street again.

Heath was more or less sure they had an understanding now. Granted he had to seal the deal later. But there would be a later. He wouldn't lose his tag team partner. Rhyno wouldn't abandon him now that Heath had offered.

It wasn't a huge sacrifice on Heath's part. Rhyno was a good guy. Considerate. Heath was lucky to have found a partner like Rhyno and he'd offered now. He'd go through with it.  
It was a mantra he repeated in his head for the rest of the drive. They checked into their hotel for the night. Separate rooms because Rhyno hadn't offered to share when they teamed up and Heath hadn't asked.

Now he regretted that because it made logistics harder. He'd taken a long shower in his room and had busied himself with unpacking his bag, turning on the TV and changing the channel for a good 15 minutes until it dawned on him that Rhyno was probably waiting for him in his room.

Heath almost ran to the other room and knocked. When Ryhno opened the door (mild surprise not anger on his face) Heath remembered that he'd left the condoms and lube in his room. But it would be awkward to go back so he simply moved past Rhyno and sat down on the bed.

“Can't sleep?” Rhyno asked and looked down at him. Heath had put on a t-shirt and sweat pants after his shower. Rhyno was in a pair of boxers.

“No, of course not. I said I wanted to come here tonight, didn't I?” Heath lied.

“You didn't.” Rhyno sat down next to him and Heath immediately turned his body toward him.

“So do you want that... should I?” He blurted out. It had been a long time. And when it had happened in the past he'd usually been pretty drunk and the other guy had made the first move and Heath had to simply go along with whatever he was wanted for. But Rhyno had decided to make him work for it. He'd raised an eyebrow and waited.

Heath bit his lip before leaning in and putting his mouth to Rhyno's. Not a deep kiss since that wasn't what this was about. This was about keeping his promise. Showing Rhyno that he was willing to do what it took. Willing to do what it takes. Someone had said it to him before a similar situation and Heath had been willing then and he was willing now.

He reached out a hand to grab Rhyno's dick only to have his hand slapped away. “What the fuck-!” Rhyno shouted and got to his feet with lightning speed. His face and upper chest had turned red and he looked at Heath with a gobsmacked expression. Heath was hit with sudden vertigo. It felt like being slammed face first into the turnbuckle. Had he gotten it wrong? But he'd said that he'd do anything, hadn't he? He'd certainly thought it a million times in the last three hours. That he'd do anything not to lose Rhyno's partnership. Friendship.

“Sorry, I thought. Thought that's what you wanted.” Heath got up as well. “Sorry. Wow, sorry, man.” Sometimes escape was the only option. He'd half turned to the door when Rhyno grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him back. Heath stumbled forward and sort of bumped into Rhyno's chest. They stared at each other.

“Sorry,” he said again. Rhyno buried his hand in Heath's hair and kissed him then. Open-mouthed and hungry. They landed on the bed. Heath slung his arms around Rhyno's body.  
He'd not got this wrong. They'd be fine now. They'd simply... and then... Rhyno wouldn't drop him.

“You are shivering. You cold?” Rhyno mumbled in his ear. He'd somehow pushed in between Heath's legs and had rucked up Heath's t-shirt to pet his stomach. Heath could feel Rhyno's dick rubbing against his leg.

“No. Do you have condoms?” Rhyno's hand stilled.

Heath considered his response. “We don't have to use one. I'm clean. You?” he asked.

Rhyno resumed his petting. “Yes. I was just surprised. I didn't expect... We don't have to do it now, you know?”

Heath grinned. “I can go all the way, baby,” he singsonged and reached out. This time Rhyno didn't slap his hand away. He more or less crawled on top of Heath so Heath could draw his dick out of the boxers and really start stroking. The angle was hell on his wrist but Rhyno groaned so Heath didn't dare stop until Rhyno started pulling at Heath's clothes in earnest. Heath disentangled himself to take off his pants and underwear. Rhyno grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it to his armpits but before Heath could lift his arms Rhyno collapsed on him and pressed kisses to his chest and nipples. It felt good. Better than Heath expected. Rhyno wanted him to feel good. And that was nice. He'd hoped it would be like that.

Even before they'd really committed as a team Heath had wondered briefly what it would be like with Rhyno. Now he knew. Even when he spread his legs to get things going Rhyno was careful. That was pretty amazing, Heath thought. When Rhyno had all the power in the world to crush Heath. To simply bend him over and fuck him through the mattress. Here he was kissing Heath and stroking him like it all meant something to him. Rhyno had gotten up and gotten lube from his own bag and Heath hadn't wanted to waste more time when he'd seen how red and hard Rhyno's dick looked but Rhyno hadn't rushed him. They'd kissed again as Heath had wet his fingers with the lube and started to push one in. Rhyno must have felt the movement of Heath's arm because he'd stopped the kiss and looked down.

“You starting without me?” he asked and turned even redder when he saw what Heath was doing. Heath didn't like the scrutiny but he didn't know how to say that. He felt himself blush as Rhyno nudged his legs further apart to watch him finger himself. Rhyno got some of the lube but instead of wetting his dick he closed a sticky-cold hand around Heath's cock and started jerking him.

“You like playing with your ass?” Rhyno asked low. Heath didn't answer. He pulled his finger out, suddenly overwhelmed and nervous. Would Rhyno tell him now what a slut he really was? Eager to get fucked?

“Do you want me to turn around?” he asked after a full minute of Rhyno giving him a handjob. Rhyno's eyes were still glued to Heath's open legs.

“Would make it hard to do this,” Rhyno said and squeezed gently.

“But easier to get your cock into me,” Heath answered. Rhyno's hand stopped. But not just his hand. His whole body seemed to draw in on itself as if Heath's words had coiled a spring. Rhyno's free hand moved from Heath's knee to his thigh, the fingertips resting almost on the back of his upper leg where Heath was ticklish. He squirmed a little but didn't pull away.

“I told you you can fuck me,” he said and hoped he sounded seductive and not as afraid as he felt.

“I want...” Rhyno began. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't, I promise. Unless you want it to hurt, I'd be down with that.”

Rhyno looked up then but he didn't look as hot and bothered as Heath had hoped. He looked disturbed. “You mean like bondage?”

“Whatever you want, Rhyno.”

Rhyno sat up. Took a deep breath. Exhaled. “People think because I look like I look I'm into that. But I haven't that much experience with it. Do you want me to tie you up?” Rhyno asked uncertainly.

Heath searched his face. He hadn't meant to go that far, it had just come out when Rhyno had looked at him. Assessed him. He didn't want to be found wanting. But he hated being trapped. Cornered. “No, I meant, you don't have to be nice. You can fuck me as hard as you want.” Those were the right words finally and Heath felt like he could breathe again when Rhyno sprang into action. He gathered Heath's legs up and pushed him into the mattress. Kissed Heath long and deep while rubbing his dick against Heath's ass.

“Do it!” he urged. Rhyno's hand traveled down, nudged between his legs before the tip of his finger scraped against Heath's hole.

Later when Heath was alone in his room and went over the whole miserable episode again he came to realize that he must have made the wrong type of noise in that moment when Rhyno stuck his finger in. He'd been too quick for Heath to relax. No, that was a lie. Heath couldn't relax when doing this. It had never ever felt good or even painless. He'd always had to grit his teeth to get through. And Rhyno was nice but at the end of a day he was just a guy who wanted to stick his cock into a warm hole. Except Heath had made that noise of pain and it had made Rhyno change his mind.

Rhyno pulled his finger out and sat up again. Heath pulled his legs up so Rhyno would only have to sink into him now. From experience Heath knew that the first few moments were the most painful. He braced himself.

“Heath, it's okay. It's okay now. You don't … don't have to,” Rhyno whispered. He looked and sounded so miserable in that moment that Heath went cold. He'd been rejected. It had happened before with a guy who told him he wasn't into gay shit when Heath had offered to fuck. And he'd been sucking the guy's cock for a few weeks at the time.

He slumped down again. If Rhyno didn't want him then what could he offer?

“Heath, listen. You don't have to do that. For me.”

“Then what-?” He faltered. Didn't want to beg.

“Yes?”

“What do you want then?”

“I want to remain tag team partners. I want us to remain friends.” It was both the nicest and cruelest thing Rhyno could have said and Heath wrenched himself out of the vulnerable position he was still in. He sat up and tugged his t-shirt down. Rhyno had moved to give him room. Wouldn't touch him. They couldn't be friends now, Heath knew. Not after he's shown Rhyno this needy side of him. The knowledge would show. At the latest when they were in the ring together and Heath had to reach out for a tag and Rhyno would remember that it wasn't worth the effort for someone who rolled over that easily. Who got himself into situations to be pinned. Who submitted for anyone.

“I'm sorry,” Rhyno said and that at last made Heath look up.

“For what?”

“Taking advantage.” Rhyno sat there with his shoulders slumped forward.

Heath laughed. “You just told me you don't want to take advantage of poor old me.”

Rhyno cringed from those words. “Sorry for pushing. I knew you don't really mean what you said. It's okay, Heath. I told you we don't have to go all the way.”

“Yeah, right.” Heath got up, looked around the room to find his pants.

“Stay, please.”

Heath made no move either way. He just stood there dressed in a shirt and nothing else and waited for Rhyno to say what he wanted to say.

“From the start I wanted us to be more than friends. You picked up on it, didn't you? I can usually hide my feelings better than that.” Rhyno sighed. “And I think there is something between us. Am I right? But that doesn't mean you have to do anything physical with me. Not when you aren't ready or don't want to. I know what I look like. Not exactly everyone's type. It's okay. I just want to be close. I'm fine with hugging.”

Heath's disbelief must have shown because Rhyno back paddled. “No hugging if you don't want to. We can high five each other when we win our belts back.”

Heath took a few steps, saw his underwear and put it on. He heard the rustling of fabric behind him.

“Let's talk in the morning,” he ground out. He just wanted to be away from it all. Hide in his room. Find out what he'd done to deserve someone like Rhyno who still talked about being a tag team. A successful tag team with a fucked-up loser like Heath. It was too much. His chest hurt.

When his hand was reaching for the door handle Rhyno jumped off the bed and took a few steps toward him. Heath looked back, saw Rhyno's outstretched hand. He was in his boxers again.

“Are we still partners?” Rhyno asked, pleaded. Heath swallowed. Later he remembered feeling like it wouldn't matter anyway. No matter what they said Rhyno would find a new tag team partner for his next match. He would probably make the call as soon as Heath was out of the door. So he didn't put much stake in it when he shook Rhyno's hand. The hand that was still somewhat sticky.

“Tag team partners,” Rhyno said.

“Tag team partners,” Heath confirmed.

He went back to his room and spend the rest of the night going over everything he had said to Rhyno. Everything he'd done and not done.

The next morning Rhyno was waiting for him in the lobby. They checked out in near silence and when they went to the car Heath felt his legs turn to lead. The minute they'd have closed the doors behind them Rhyno would turn to him and would tell him – earnestly – that it wouldn't work out.

“Do you want to drive?” Rhyno asked.

“I'm still kinda tired. You mind?” He hadn't gotten a minute of sleep.

“No, course not.”

They threw their bags in the boot and got in. Heath fiddled with the radio dial as Rhyno waved his way through the morning traffic.

“So I was thinking,” Rhyno began, “for our next match against the Ascension we could still pretend to be mad at each other. I want to lure those fuckers in so they will make a mistake.”

Heath's head snapped to Rhyno. Rhyno gave him a quick sidelong glance before concentrating on the road again.

“You are serious,” Heath said.

“I'm.”

“OK.” What else could he say?

“OK.” After a few seconds Rhyno smiled. “You aren't mad at me?”

“No, I told you I'd do anything for you.” Heath's sense of vertigo came back. It was like he'd looked at this whole thing from the wrong angle, looking at the world upside down while swinging from the upper rope. Waiting to tumble down.

“I'd do the exact same thing, Heath.” Rhyno glanced at him again. “I'm serious, dude.”

“Yeah, I believe you,” Heath answered, stunned. But the thing was – he did believe Rhyno. So maybe he hadn't blown this opportunity, his friendship. There was hope. They'd win the belts back and when that happened Heath could try again. They'd celebrate in style. He would make sure of it.


End file.
